


Miss You

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Booty Call, F/M, Longing, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Yua visits Fuwa late at night
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Kudos: 14





	Miss You

Kamen Rider Zero-One

Rated Explicit

Fuwa x Yaiba

Miss You

It was late as Fuwa approached his apartment building. He had a half-eaten store-bought rice ball in one hand and a plastic bag full of snacks and beer in the other. He paused tensing up as he noticed that there was someone waiting in the shadows. His shoulders relaxed as his former partner stepped out of the shadows. Fuwa finished the rice ball in two bites as he walked pasted her and up the steps. Silently she followed him up and into his apartment. She closed the door behind them as they both took of their shoes.

Fuwa’s apartment was pretty modest. It was one room with a bed pushed up against the one wall. In the middle of the room was a low table that Yaiba sat at. Fuwa stood in the kitchen area as he put the plastic bag on the counter. He pulled out two beers and tossed one to her which she caught effortlessly.

“Thanks,” she said before opening it and taking a swig. He did not say anything and did the same. The silence was almost unbearable. He broke it first.

“Your boss is a dick,” he told her flat out. She nearly choked on her beer.

“President Amatsu is a genius,”

“I never said he wasn’t,” Fuwa chuckled, “He’s just the biggest douche that I’ve ever met.” He paused, “You should quit”

“I can’t do that,” she said stonily. Fuwa took a took a breath like he was about to yell at her but instead took another gulp of his beer.

“Yua, why are you here?” he asked frustrated. Yaiba looked at the table and then stood up and looked him directly in the eyes.

“I” her eyes darted away from him and then she took a deep breath to calm herself and looked back at him. “I missed you, Isamu.”

He looked away from her and then back. Without saying a word, he chugged the rest of his beer as she stood there wondering if she should leave. Then crossed his small apartment in just a few steps, pulling her into a kiss. She automatically responded with just as much fever as him. Her hands moved up to his fluffy hair. She tugged on it bringing him even closer to her. They kissed until they needed air. Pulling only inches apart from each other they looked each other in the eyes. Yua nodded yes as they communicated wordlessly what both of them needed at this moment. They kissed again but this time their hands when to the buttons on each of their shirts. As always, she was much faster than he was, and she undid all the buttons on his shirt first. Her hands slid up his tone abs and chest. She then pushed it off his shoulders and pushed him on to the bed. Yua then finished undoing the buttons on her own shirt before discarding it down onto the floor with his. She then climbed on top of his lap and kissed him once again. His hands wandered all over her exposed upper body.

Fuwa broke the kiss and started kissing and biting her neck and shoulders. He learned a while ago not to leave any marks or else she would be pissed and stop. She reached behind and undid her bra. He pulled back from her to allow her to remove it and then stare at her. Although her breasts were not very big, he still thought that she was probably the sexiest woman alive. He leaned in and took one of the nipples in his mouth and he reached up with is one hand to begin to tease the other one. Once again, her hands were in his hair. Her grip was tight, and it hurt but not enough for them to tell her to stop. He switched which breast he was on. After a few moments she pushed him off of her on to the bed and then it was her turn to explore his chest. Where he left bite marks, she left scratches.

Without any hesitation when she got to his pants, she automatically undid them and his belt. Fuwa lifted his hips so she could slide them off of him. She also in quick session removed her own pants. She disappeared for a moment before returning with lube and condoms. Fuwa wasn’t quite sure how she knew where he kept them, but he honestly didn’t care, especially when she grabbed his hard and leaking cock and jerked him off a few times. He sat back up as she rolled the condom on to him, before positioning herself and lowering her on to him. They both moaned when he was fully inside of her. She began to bounce up and down, riding him. It did not take Fuwa long before he couldn’t hold back anymore and flipped them, pushing her down into the bed. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. His pace was faster than hers had been and rougher. Her hands gripped his back and shoulders. Fuwa growled as she clawed his back. He knew that they were going to leave marks.

He came first, practically letting out a roar before filling the condom and biting into her shoulder. Yua’s hand slipped in between them and she quickly finished as well with him still inside her. He pulled out and lay next to her on the small bed. Both of them were panting but had a satisfied smile on their face. She got up and went and used the bathroom. Fuwa watched her before taking off the condom and disposing of it. Still naked he flopped back onto the bed. She then came out of the bathroom and started putting on her clothes. She got as far as putting on her bra and her shirt but wasn’t able to button in before Fuwa grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her from behind.

“Stay,” the blue Kamen Rider said with his chin on her shoulder. She reached up and patted his head.

“I can’t.”

“Yua,”

“Next time, I promise,” she said softly and then leaned in and pressed a brief kiss on his lips before getting up and finished putting on her clothes. Fuwa scratched his head agitatedly as he watched her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss these two acting like partners in the show. Thanks for reading


End file.
